Relics From the Past
by redskin122004
Summary: Humanity is gone from the world, but the objects they found still remains... Now it is up to Twilight and her friends to find all the dangerous object from a time before even Celestia herself existed before they break containment. They will not be alone as they will find object and people that will help in their fight against the danger.
1. The Books Of Heros

A/N: This is a SCP crossover that I wanted to do something like this for a while, but i am currently working on another story at the moment. So here it is! I hope that everyone gives it a chance to grow while i work on this and my other story Dark Space. Please Review and rate.

The night sky looked utterly beautiful, so clear and majestic to see. The being slowly shook his head, gripping the object in his pocket as he trekked to the small sleepy town below him.

"لمعرفة يتم تدميرها من قبل هذا الماضي هو خطيئة ضد كل ما هو جيد."

He passed homes to the current rulers of the land in silence. He was a relic, a relic of someone/s' greatest achievement in manipulating the human body to a degree that would be inhuman if they ever found out what they done to him before hand.. He never knew who did this to him or why his abilities did what they did, but that was in the past. After centuries of trainingand praying, he was finally able to control his abilities.

The ability to cause death of anything organic short of human and animal life wherever he goes.

He trained alone, away from anything that would be destroyed by him simply being in the room. He needed to do this. The beings of this world was in dire danger from the past.

"فقط لفترة أطول قليلا الآن."

He felt his body shutting down. Soon he will be nothing more than dust, and that is all he truly wanted. He patted his pocket, insuringhimself that it was still there and whole.

"يا صديقي، يجب تحذيرهم من خطر قريبا لتمرير."

He spoke quietly to the object in his pocket, he walked up to the strange tree that was home to a small purple unicorn. She would be the key to stop the beings in containment from being unleashed into the world. Her connection to the powerful being was step one in this plan. He walked up to the small slotwith the word 'RETURN LIBRARY BOOKS HERE' printed over it. He pulled a small book from his pocket, giving it a small smile as he pushed it into the slot.

"وداعا يا صديقي، قد مهمتكم بالنجاح. "

He felt his body eroding quickly, his dark tan face slowly chipping away before he collapsed onto the ground. A gust of wind flew over the area, pushing the cloak away to show nothing more than a pile of dust that was rapidly disappearing. The door open with one Twilight Sparkle stepping out with a candle in floating next to her head, and a small green hardcover book floating below it.

"Hello? Anypony out here?" Twilight called out, but saw no pony around. "That is so strange. I know I heard somepony out here." Twilight closed the door, looking at the strange book in her magical grip. She placed the book on the desk and open it.

"**A Hero is Born."**Twilight said out loud, she turn the page, but only got a blank page as a result. "What the? Well, that is a complete waste of a book. There is nothing written here!" Twilight said as she flipped through the pages, but only saw more blank pages.

"What a weird book." Twilight muttered, she only gave small yawn. "Well, I got to finish these equations for Pinkie's little project...*Yawn*...Oh boy, I must have been more tired than I thought. But I should... I should...really...get..." Twilight head fell on the book, which was strangely softer than it should be, Twilight's drowsy mind thought outloud. Twilight tried to fight off whatever was effecting her, but soon succumbed to sleep, and the start of a new adventure that would change the face of Equestria forever.

* * *

Translation:  
To know that all this will be destroyed by the past is a sin against all that is good.  
Just a little longer now  
My friend, you must warn them of the danger soon to pass.  
Farewell my friend, may your mission be a success.

SCP Catalog:  
1. SCP-073  
Status: Deceased.  
2. SCP-1230  
Status: Functional  
Object Class: Safe


	2. The Falls of the Ones that Came Before

_Darkness..._

All Twilight saw was Darkness around her.

_Where...where am I?_

Suddenly, the sky above her turn from utter blackness to sky blue with a brightly shining sun hanging above. Twilight looked down at her hoofs to see some sort of black concrete with a yellow lines running down the black top.

_What?_

Building sprung from the ground all around her. 1 story, 2 stories, 3, 4,5,6 and they just kept going higher and higher. Twilight's eyes widen as she saw the buildings continue to climb to the very clouds themselves. Made of concrete, glass, and metal, the massive buildings began to grow what looked like billboards, signs, and other objects on their sides. Some of them were the regular kind, showing some sort of product.

_What in the hay is Coca Cola?_

Others blinked on, with what looked like moving pictures. Road signs, lamp posts, and booths popped out of the ground.

_Broadway? _

Then the creatures began to spring from the ground. Bipedal creatures in which Twilight had never seen before. Hundreds of them walked on the what appeared to be some sort of walk way. She soon found out why they were walking there instead of the black top when a massive four wheel carriage rushed past her, causing her to scream in shock. Dozens of the carriage moved past her at such speeds high speeds that Twilight couldn't help but wonder what was going on. She looked around, stun at what she seeing.

"I'm...I'm dreaming...Yes thats it, I am dreaming." Twilight said to herself, unaware of her audience.

"Very good, Miss Sparkle." A voice pipped up from behind her, causing her to yelp and spin around. Behind her was an older looking creature wearing a green robe and sporting an impressive beard on its face. "You managed to figure it out quite quickly. Although given the fact that I am showing you something that you couldn't ever possibly think up should have been an easy clue."

"Who...Who are you? What are you?" Twilight took a step away from the being. The being gave her a very sad looking smile.

"Someone from the distance past. Now watch Miss Sparkle. The end is coming, and then I will answer your question." The figure pointed to the sky, Twilight blinked, looking up to see the sky suddenly darken. All the other beings stopped in confusion, as well as the fast moving carriages, looking up at the sudden night sky.

And almost a second later, the sky brighten to a fiery orange. Twilight watched in horror as the beings that stood around her screamed in agony before bursting into flames. The buildings around her began to crack from the intense heat, glass shattering and falling to the ground, impaling the few unlucky beings who were still alive. The carriages around her began to explode from the heat, sending a few of the remaining beings flying through the air. Twilight saw the world die around her, with only herself and the strange cloak being safefrom the effects. Twilight began to cry, her eyes watering, she turn to the being and rushed up to him.

"Please! Please stop this!" Twilight cried.

"I cannot. You must know what happen to those that came before your people." the being said sadly. A few moments later, the fiery sun return to normal, but the damage was done. All around Twilight, building remain on fire, several of the structures collapsing due to stress. Suddenly, a small figure arrive in the intersect, a small alicorn stood in complete horror at all the death around her. The figure collapsed on the ground, crying out in sadness.

"_**I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"**_The small white and pink alicorn cried out. A small saddle was strap to her side, and a small blue figure popped its head out. "_**Luna...Don't look." **_

Twilight stood in shock, the figure stood up, her eyes watering in sadness before her wings spread out and took flight. The scene around her vanished in blackness, leaving only herself and the cloaked being under a lamp post. Twilight grew angry, turning back to the strange creature before her.

"YOU LIE! PRINCESS CELESTIA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Twilight screamed at the creature, her horn glowing in a dangerous light.

"Oh, that is not a wise choice." The figure mumbled, before waving a arm to her. Twilight eyes widen when her horn vanished from her skull. Fear took over her mind as she backed away from the powerful creature. "You will do well to hold your temper, young filly. I only show you the truth on what has happen in the past."

"No!" Twilight argued. "The princess would never kill anypony!"

"Not on purpose." The figure answered, causing Twilight to take a step back in shock. "I show this to you so I would gain your attention. Celestia-"

"Princess Celestia." Twilight corrected him, only to shrink as the being narrowed its eyes at her.

"I can call her what ever I damn please, I taught her everything she knows, after all!" The being snapped at Twilight.

"W-what?" Twilight sat down in shock. The being only sighed, and held his head, thinking hard on what to do next.

"Write to your teacher. Tell her that you met the BookKeeper and he wishes to talk to you." The being order her. "Tell her that the SCP containers are failing and the few of the those that remain are in dire need of help."

"I...what?"

"Tell her that **The Sculpture **has escape confinement and is slowly making its way out from the structure." BookKeeper stated. Twilight looked in confusion as the one called BookKeeper slowly vanished from view.

"What! But how-"

Twilight sat up, breathing heavily. She immediately grabbed a quill and a blank scroll, shaking somewhat from the 'dream'. She looked at the book, frowning at it before picking it up and placing it inside the table drawer.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I just received the most vivid dream. There was this being who called himself the BookKeeper, and he wishes to speak to you. Princess, I don't know half of what he was talking about. I believe he made up some vision of you and Princess Luna (I think it was you and Luna) surrounded by massive buildings that reached the very clouds. It was a disturbing vision. He also said something about a Sculpture making its way to freedom. I don't why I have to write this down and send it to you. I just hope you are not angry at me for sending this to you so early in the morning._

_ Your Faithful Student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight made her way up to her room where Spike laid in his bed.

"Spike."

Spike grumbled and turned over, causing Twilight to give a small sigh.

"Spike!"

Spike growled and took a swipe at the air over him with his small claws. Twilight eyes narrowed at this.

"SPIKE!"

"ARGH! DON'T WORRY FAIR RARITY! I WILL SAVE...you?" Spike looked around to see he was bed, with a rather irritated Twilight Sparkle standing over him. "Wha? Twilight, whats wrong?" Spike looked up the clock to see the time. "Twilight, its 3 in the morning."

"I need you to send this." Twilight floated the scroll in front of Spike. Spike gave Twilight a small glare before sighing, grabbing the scroll and breathed his magical flame onto it.

"Oh well, your funeral." Spike mumbled. Twilight trotted down stairs, looking worried and confused at the same time.

_'Did I make the right choice?' _Twilight thought to herself in the darkness.

-Canterlot Castle-

Celestia stood next to her sister, admiring the stars overhead. "You really outdid yourself, Little sister."

Luna smiled and nodded her head. "We thank thee Big sister." Celestia only rolled her eyes at Luna's wordings.

"When are you going to Celestia started before a burst of flames appeared before her, startling her a bit.

"A friendship report?" Luna asked in a questioning tone, "At this time?"

Celestia could only shrugged, "It must be important to be sent now instead of in the morning." Celestia open the report and began reading. Luna looked back at the stars, happy at how they shone brilliantly on the dark canvas sky. She turn back to see a stiff Celestia, fear etched all over her face.

"Sister, what is~." One moment she was looking at Celestia, then next second, Celestia was gone, a rush of wind indicating that she was flying off in the distance towards Ponyville. "wrong?" Luna looked in surprise at the fleeing figure of her sister. "Wait! Sister!" Luna's own wings spread before taking flight after her sister.

* * *

SPC Catalog:

SPC-1230  
Status: Functional  
Object Class: Safe

Redacted  
Status: Redacted-Alive; Redacted- Alive  
Object Classes: Redacted- Keter; Redacted- Euclid


	3. Chaotic Confusion

Twilight paced around in a small circle, wondering if she did the right thing. She got her answer when her top balcony window explode inwards sending shards of glass flying. Princess Celestia ignored them as she landed in front of her prized student. Her eyes filled with worry and despair as she looked about the room for something.

Twilight sat down in shock, she never seen Princess Celestia look like this before. "P-Princess! What are you

"Where is it?" Celestia asked, her voice laced in desperation.

"Where is wh~." Twilight started, but Celestia cut her off.

"The book! Where is the book, Twilight!" Celestia towered of Twilight, causing her to shrink back from her teacher. Twilight hesitantly pointed to her hoof towards her desk drawer.

"There." She said quietly. Celestia rushed over, her horn glowing as she ripped the drawer open and brought up a small, green hardback book. Twilight stared as tears began to form in her Teacher's eyes.

"BookKeeper." Celestia whispered, hugging the book tightly to her chest.

"Sister!" Luna land next to Twilight, surprising her greatly.

"Princess Lu~." Luna held up her hoof, indicating to Twilight to be silent. Celestia's horn glowed as the book floated away from her. Luna and Twilight watched as the pages began to flip rapidly before a bright shower of light blinded them.

"Hmph. I am not meant to be outside of my book, Celly." A familiar voice echoed out, Twilight rubbed her eyes, looking at the same figure she saw in her dreams standing in her room. Celestia gave a small cry of joy before trotting over to hug him. BookKeeper on the other hand look displeased with her, holding out his hand to stop her. "I am not happy with you Celestia." Celestia's ear flatten against her skull when she heard the tone that was being used. Luna scowled at the figure, trotting up to the large cloaked figure, her horn glowing dangerously.

"**Who art thou to speak to my elder sister like some sort of commoner."** Luna growled at the being, using her Royal Canterlot voice. Celestia's eyes widen in horror at Luna, desperately trying to stop Luna from making more of a mess. "**We are the rulers of this land, thou should bow to us, and apologize for this transgression."**

**"_I speak to her however I please, I am her elder and her teacher. You should learn a little more respect to those that are older than you."_** BookKeeper spoke, his voice reverberating throughout the entire library, Twilight felt it shake her very soul. He snapped his finger and a muzzle appeared on Luna's face, shocking her and Twilight completely. Celestia stiffen when she felt BookKeeper's eyes trained onto her. "I am glad to see you are safe Celestia, and done a remarkable job at keeping the world turning. But I am not please with what you done to world."

"I...I had no choice." Celestia said weakly, only for BookKeeper to explode in anger.

"_**NO CHOICE! YOU USED SEVERAL DANGEROUS OBJECTS TO RECREATE THE WORLD!"**_BookKeeper roared at her, causing Celestia to shrink back from her teacher. "_**I SEEN **__**WHAT YOU CREATED CELESTIA! IT WAS ALL IN YOUR STUDENT'S HEAD!"**_

"Please! I was alone, and the only other person around was Luna! I didn't want her to grow up in a dead world!" Celestia cried, tears falling down her face as she looked to BookKeeper.

"Your experiments were dangerous!" BookKeeper glared at her. "SCP-1013 was suppose to stay locked up, instead, you released it! Let not even talk about how these ponies came to be! The use of SCP-581and SCP-889 in tandem was crazy enough, but to use the remaining samples of SCP-230 as well! I am surprised that these ponies are not rutting each other to oblivion by now!" Celestia looked away in sadness.

"I didn't want to be alone." She whispered, tears staining her face.. BookKeeper only sighed, walking towards Celestia and engulfed her in a hug. Celestia broke down and began to cry, blubbering like a small foal as she cried. Twilight thought she heard Discord's name being called several times before BookKeeper frown at her and spoke up.

"Bring him here." BookKeeper order her. "Since my abilities are still intact here thanks to your spell, if only for a short time, I should be able to reign him in." Celestia looked down and her horn glowed brightly once before the statue of Discord appeared. Twilight looked in confusion as the old man snapped his fingers and a large staff appear in hand. He hefted it once before he swung the stick at the statue.

"_**WAKE UP, YOU FOOL!"**_He roared as the statue shattered and Discord tumbled out, groaning in pain. BookKeeper stomped over and grabbed his head and leveled his eyes to his own. "Figures. Only your luck would rival that of Dr. Gerald when it comes to bad luck."

"You...You know what is wrong with him?" Celestia said as BookKeeper snapped his finger several times, grumbling as several strange objects appeared in his hand, but wasn't what he was looking for.

"Yes, the idiot here lost control of his chaos magic, he was also standing on the remains of SCP-1799 when it happen. Chaos magic shifted the effects of 1799 and changed his mind to that of a chaos loving fool. I told this idiot several times to watch what he was doing. But does he ever listen, oh no, I'll be fine Doc, really! Ah! Finally! Here stupid!" Shoving a small red pill down Discord's throat.

"Was that..." Celestia began to ask, but BookKeeper held up his hand, staring at Discord. Meanwhile, Twilight and Luna stood in shock at what they were seeing. Discord groan, holding his head, shaking it before looking up at BookKeeper and Celestia.

"Teach? Celly? What...What happen?" Discord groaned, standing up. "Where...where am I? Wait, this isn't Site-OW!" Discord held his head when BookKeeper whacked him with the staff.

"Idiot! Do you know how much trouble you caused!" BookKeeper growled, he went to hit him again before the staff vanished from his hand. BookKeeper stared then sighed, nodding to Celestia. "You inform him, I want an update later from you Celestia. And don't think you can simply stay awake either, I will be extremely upset if you do!" BookKeeper vanished from sight, in his place was the small green book.

"Celly, what has...what?" Discord stared at Celestia, blinking several times in attempt to clear his eyes. "What happen to your hair?" Discord laughed, "That looks so...so weird!"

Twilight ran up to Discord, anger in her eyes. "You leave the Princess alone!" Twilight's eyes were twitching somewhat, she completely lost at this point and she wanted to know what was going on. "I don't know how the creature manage to free you, but you are going right back into your cage!"

Discord stared at the small unicorn with confusion. He looked to Celestia for answers. "So who's the midget?" Celestia looked away, biting her lower lip while thinking on what to tell Discord. Twilight, meanwhile, sat down, her eyes staring at Discord in shock.

"Discord...You went the Foundation Site for anything that could help us survive...right?" Celestia asked, fearful of the answer.

"Uh, yeah? Of course. Why?" Discord scratched his chin, only to quickly pull away. "What the hell?" He snapped his claws and a mirror appeared before him. His jaw drop, as well as the mirror, when he saw his reflection. "What the hell!"

"Discord!" Celestia leaned up next to him, calming him somewhat.

"What happen? What is wrong with me! Why do I look older?" Discord look around in fear. Twilight stared at the two, unable to believe what was going on right before her eyes. Luna finally managed to remove her muzzle and stomped towards the two.

"**Discord! What evil scheme has thou cooked up? Your trickery will not fool me! Big Sister, stay away from him!" **Luna eyes narrowed as she watch Discord with a careful eyes. Discord stared at the smaller alicorn, before looking to Celestia.

"Who is this?" Discord asked, his voice sounded like it was tired and weary of the answer.

"Discord...this is...This my younger sister Luna." Celestia said quietly. Discord took a step away from Celestia, his eyes widen before turning to Luna.

"No...No that can't be." He muttered. "Lulu was barely bigger than my foot..."

"Discord...There is a lot I must speak to you about." Celestia said, "To all of you." she corrected herself as she saw her sister and Twilight staring at her.

* * *

SPC category

SCP-1230:  
Status- Functional  
Object Class- Safe

SCP-1990-1/2  
Status- SCP-1990-1 (Celestia) Alive/ SCP-1990-2 (Luna) Alive  
Object Class- SCP-1990-1: Keter/ SCP-1990-2: Euclid

Redacted  
Status- Redacted: Alive  
Object Class: Euclid

**A/N: Alright and here is the last chapter for this week. I will be working on my other story: Dark Space for the rest of the week. Thank you everyone for enjoying my take on the SCP/MLP crossover attempt, please leave a review and rating. Also read my other story if you can. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
